


Goodbye, Summer Days

by aroacewritingplace



Category: Infinity War (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, SERIOUSLY SPOILERS DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IW, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, also yo if you wanna listen to the infinity war part of the iw score while reading this, it really Maximizes the Sadness, or mentor take your pick, really sad guys get ready, unfortunately canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: He snaps his fingers, and light-years away, Peter remembers the child he used to be.





	Goodbye, Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary: I got sad after seeing Infinity War and decided to torture myself by writing a narrative of Spider-man's last scene aaaaa

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”  
Once upon a time, Peter Parker was a child. He played with his toys, he watched his cartoons on Saturday mornings, he played outside in the heat of summer until the sun began to set and his dad would scoop him up and carry him inside, his mom would read him a book as his eyelids grew drowsy, and as he closed his eyes, he felt two soft kisses atop his head.  
He became a little less of a child the day his parents dropped him off at his aunt and uncle’s, with a promise that they would see him soon, that they would only be gone a little while, that it was okay. Then the report on the news, the engine failure of plane 735, and a little more of his childhood was ripped away.  
As Peter grew into adolescence, more and more of those summer days were lost; the death of his uncle whom he loved so dearly, the spider bite that changed his body and gave him a new sense of purpose that left people calling him a hero, a “friendly neighborhood Spider Man”; yet a part of him still yearned for those sweet summer days before all this, and he wished for one last kiss from his mother.  
Then he met Mr. Stark, Iron Man, who treated him like glass at first but ultimately taught him more than his parents ever did about being a hero. Mr. Stark, who was rough, rude, but a mentor nonetheless, and one of the only people that Peter had ever trusted completely, without question. He gave him tech, a new suit, the belief that he was doing the right thing.  
However, time passed and perspectives shifted and to no fault to Mr. Stark, no fault of anyone but his own, Peter soon left his childhood behind and became a soldier, he left it behind the moment he scaled to Washington Monument to rescue his friends, the moment he jumped onto a spaceship shaped like a ring that carried him into outer space and onto planets he hadn’t even known the existence of. The moment he put the fate of the world before his own safety was the split second he became a soldier fighting in a child’s body, a child who was torn between protecting the world and curling up at home with his mother as she told him stories of heroes who protected to world.  
\---  
They had tried to protect the world, but the rest had all crumbled to dust, it was only him and Stark. Those seven words left his mouth and Peter felt his legs give out as he collapsed into Tony’s chest, the older man’s arms wrapping tight around his back, holding him upright. A shaking, sick feeling swirled in his stomach and up through his chest, and he felt like his very soul was leaving his body. He inhaled shakily, his lungs rattling like they had been torn to shreds. His mouth babbled phrases he could not comprehend as he slumped forward, his words so full of fear for this feeling he could not understand.  
Rough hands cradled his head gently, but Peter was barely aware of the metal surface he was being laid down against. His legs had lost feeling, or perhaps they were already gone. Peter’s fingers began to tingle, the sickening, swirling sensation gliding gently up his arm, one that could be mistaken for a caress if not for the nothingness it left behind, the acute absence of his fingers of which he could no longer feel. His eyes flicked frantically back and forth between images he could not see, and he could just barely hear the words “I don’t wanna go, sir, please, please, I don’t wanna go,” leaving his mouth quickly, hoarsely, desperately, as if by saying the words he could stop this from happening. Peter inhaled sharply, choking on a dry throat, his mind flooding with memories of his life too short lived; he couldn’t stop thinking of those summer days, of those books he was read at night, the kiss of his mother, his father-  
He exhaled one last time, his last breath crumbling to dust in the wind along with the rest of him.  
And there was Tony, alone, the last image of the boy he loved like a son shattering like glass in his mind, Peter’s last words echoing across a dusty landscape.  
“...I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if u cried lmao i hate myself why did i write this
> 
> also comments i love comments yum
> 
> ALSO! this will (eventually) be part of a small series where i write a fix it to this, and then one for bucky and fix that too bc i love those boys too much aaa
> 
> also also if any one of you ships peter and tony romantically just remember he's like 16 or some shit n tony's waaay more of a mentor to him so just don't k thx love u


End file.
